This study assesses the growth response of subjects with growth failure due to inadequate growth hormone production established by integrated growth hormone concentration. Growth hormone levels are integrated over a 24-hour period in children who demonstrate normal growth hormone response to provocative stimuli. Growth response following administration of recombinant growth hormone is evaluated after one year of therapy.